


Who We’re Fighting For.

by luveyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also sorcerer Hange and Erwin, Angst, Eren has tattoos, Eren questioning righteousness of his existence, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other, Sorcerer!Levi, War, demon!Eren - Freeform, ereri, if so the rating will go up in the later chapters, possibly some sex, the troubles of finals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a Royal demon who befriended Levi as a child, now when Levi has almost finished his schooling to become a badass sorcerer he accidentally summons Eren again. They go on adventures, and save a lot of people. Eren starts to question himself because what kind of demon helps a demon-hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on here, and my first fic for SNK, I hope you like it!

         “Now, class, today you will be summoning.” The class went silent. Normally, when the professor gave us our class plans no one really listened, but summoning. They were taught the process of it, even shown how but you could hear the underlying message in each lesson. Do Not try this, they all seemed to say.  
         “Like summoning _demons_?” Petra questioned shakily.  
         “Yes,” the class gasped, but the professor continued. “Now who would like to go first?” The professor gestured around the room, searching for the first presenter but no one raised their hand. “Very well, Levi, you’ll be first.” Levi looked up from his book. Disinterested, he stood and went to the front of the hall. Sighing, he grabbed the chalk, and kneeled on the floor to begin drawing.  
        The class was silent as a graveyard. Levi was the best in the class, but summoning was an advanced skill, most wizards never even summon once. Many thought it was illegal, even though it was taught in school, but it’s true we learn about other illegal magics. Sorcerers protected the human world from demons, why summon their aide? Levi cleared his throat and stared to chant. The chalk circle started to glow a pretty blue. There was a loud spark, and the glow turned to flames of purple. The class, including the professor, stood shocked. Purple is royal, it is rare that anyone develops the power to summon something so high, especially not at the classes level. However, Levi was far above the level of any of the others. A large explosion of purple smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, a boy stood inside the circle. He stretched up on his toes and yawned, stretching like a cat. The purple flames around him dulled into green, and then he turned towards Levi. The demon smiled, raking his eyes up and down the other boy.  
       “Oh hey, sweetie,” The class gasped, what had that thing just called Levi? Angrily, Levi scuffed out part of the circle, the Demon did not disappear but his flames all went out except the one in his tail.  
        "Damn it, I summon you once and I can’t get rid of you.” The demon mocked a hurt expression at Levi’s words, “I wasn’t even trying for you”  
        “Oh but you did call Xavi, so practically me.” The demons eyes _twinkled_ at Levi.  
        “I was trying to summon a _rat_ demon,” The demon crinkled his nose at the way Levi said rat, “I didn’t care if he was your pet or not. Shoo”  
        “Xavier is _not_ a _rat_ , and I like you and your furrowed eyebrows, so I’m going to stay.”  
        “Fuck off.” Levi flicked his wrist and the demon stumbled clutching his arm and the burning green band.  
        “Oh you won’t get rid of me that easily, human.” The demon’s eyes sparked and his smirked curled from humorous to dangerous. Levi let out an annoyed grunt, and the demon chuckled, his smile replacing the sign of danger spread across his face.  
        “You know you love me.” The demon sprung forward embracing the shorter man in a huge hug. The entire class gasped, and Petra let out a terrified sound.  
         “ _LEVI,_ WHAT IN _HELL_ IS _THIS_.” The professor screamed. He had finally gotten over his shock enough to realize that there was a prince of hell, second in power only to Hell itself, in his classroom.  
         “He’s a Demon,” Levi answered annoyed, pushing the other boy off him.  
         “ _How..._ ” The professor rubbed his temples, his eyes darted between Levi and the rest of the class.  
         “He decided to come for a visit, apparently.” The demon turned towards the professor, and then towards the class, as if he as just noticing him and Levi were not the only ones in the room.

        “A _visit_?” The teacher’s voice cracked.  
        “It’s a long story, I don’t feel like telling it.”  
        “Are these your friends, Levi? They’re so _new_! I don’t know any of them, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I was getting so lonely in my palace, thanks for summoning me, sweetie.” The demon cocked his head adorably and smiled at Levi. He took a step towards the class but Levi grabbed his arm.  
        “ _Eren, no_ ,” he hissed. The other exceptional students already had their power of choice at their fingertips, they were ready in case Eren tried something. He wasn’t going too of course, he was too kind to hurt people who didn’t deserve it. Even so, Eren did not know his strength against humans; his only playmates had been his brothers and sister. A hit that would make barely a blemish on the other royalty, could kill a human.  
Eren looked at Levi’s hand, then at the rest of the class. The horrified, yet determined look on their faces reduced his happy demeanor. He had forgotten that he was a monster to Levi’s kind, so blinded by their friendship. They’re relationship, even though platonic…-ish, was forbidden by countless years of human vs. Demon conflict. Like Romeo and Juliet.  
       Eren had narrated that story to a little tiny Levi, as minor rat and mouse demons had acted for them. All of a sudden, the air in the classroom changed drastically. Eren jerked his arm away, and his face twisted into a dangerous scowl. He turned on his heel to glare at the professor, his tail whipping around fiercely. The professor looked guilty, but tried to cover it with a scared expression. Levi caught it however, and knew Eren had sensed something the professor had done that he wasn’t too happy about.  
       “Levi, get that _thing_ out of my classroom,” His eyes flashed full of red fire “it endangers the other students-” He was slammed into the chalkboard so hard it cracked. The demon was holding him up by the neck with his forearm, now with green fire in his eyes seemingly to counter the professor’s.  
       “First of all old man” the demon sneered. “I don’t like being called _“it”_ , secondly if you think I would endanger anyone who has done nothing to me, you need to rethink what you really know about me, and third,” Eren leaned in close, whispering against the professors ear, but Levi still heard. “If you even dare to think of laying a hand on Levi, or I, I swear, I will boil you from the inside out.” He let the teacher drop to the floor, gasping for breath. What did that mean? He never liked his teacher, but Levi never read him to be like that. A few of the students were crying; others were gathering, ready to attack and defend their lesser classmates, and some cowered. Levi needed to calm them down, and fast. Sarcasm. It was a great tactic in any scenario.  
       “Yes, thank you for choking out my professor and scaring everybody to death, I think Auro just shit himself and Hanji is about to jump on you so they can dissect you. So if you could, take your leave.” Levi took a deep breath to control his building anger, and nervousness. He could kill Eren if he went out of control, but he didn’t know if he could do any less, and frankly even if they haven’t talked in years, Levi does not want Eren to die, especially by his own hands. The Demon just looked at him, blinked and then turned to the class. He looked calm again, the fire had gone from his eyes, and they were back to bright and happy.  
      “I am so sorry if I caused any of you any distress, I didn’t mean any harm. I just wanted to bother my friend, who,” He glared at Levi “hasn’t talked to me in years.” He folded his hands together and bowed to the class. His horns looked so heavy Petra was worried the demon might topple over, he did not however, and stood straight once again. He glared at the professor. “And Levi better not have any consequences, for your mistake and my retaliation.” He looked at Levi apologetically and touched the braided looking band on his arm, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.  
Levi just shook his head and returned to his desk in the back of the room, slightly worried about what the professor had done to make Eren act like that. The Professor helped himself up using the lab table next to him. Hanji and Petra both looked at him questioning and full of concern, one for the demon one for him.  
      “Cla-” The professor stopped, rubbing his throat, and coughed. “Class dismissed, final exams are tomorrow.” The class all stood and gathered their things, leaving quickly, but the whispers and glances stayed echoing around the room. Levi took his time, glaring at the professor, He never liked the old creep, and neither did Eren. The demon wouldn’t have choked him just for calling him it, a deeper sense must have been involved and Levi wanted to know what it was. Levi walked out of the classroom, and the scent of fresh opened gin followed him out.  
     Had it really been years since he has talked to Eren? When he was a child, he used to talk to him every day. He had been small then but how long had it been? Years the demon had said, and he supposed it was, he hasn’t even seen Eren since he got into secondary school. So much had changed since then, He had almost forgotten what Eren’s face looked like. Sighing, Levi opened the doors to the courtyard. Demonology was his last class for today and he had approximately eighteen hours to sleep, eat and recap study for his final exams tomorrow.  
    The courtyard was large, smack in the middle of the school. Maple trees and cherry blossoms grew side by side in the corners, providing a gentle shade to read in or do school work. There was an elaborate stone fountain in the middle, four paths (one for each wing of the school) ran up to it.  
      “Levi!” Hanji screamed from the fountain, they stood up on the stone and started hopping from one foot to the other waving their arms. Rolling his eyes, the young sorcerer walked over to his friends.  
      “What, four eyes?” Hanji just grabbed Levi by the shoulders and spun him around.  
       “You have a Demon and you didn’t tell meeeeeeee?”  
       “First of all I do not _have a Demon_ , He is not a pet,”  
       “How romantic!” Hanji clapped their hands and launched into scientist mode; asking the most ridiculous questions about Eren and his dietary habits. After about five minutes, Levi just walked away. Hanji tried to follow but Erwin touched a hand to their arm. The two stayed behind to study in the fresh air wile Levi went back to his dorm for the agony of preparing for his finals.  
       Finally back in his room, Levi flicked on the lights; he hung up his bag on its hook and checked around his room. Everything was neat and clean, just as he left it. The bed was made, the few pictures he had were hung up in their straight line. Had it really been years since he had talked to Eren? He shook his head, he had work to do he couldn’t dwell on memories. He dragged out the textbooks and threw them on his bed. Demonology, the dark arts, Advanced Biochemistry, Calculus, Potions, and AP English & Latin. He only had four exams tomorrow but he would pick through all of the books and study guides he had made for himself. Luckily, his roommate got himself expelled earlier in the year, for selling potions to mortals, so he didn’t need to worry about anyone interrupting him. He got lost in the books, and the lessons he had on tape. Forgetting everything like he always did, there is a reason he threw himself into his schoolwork, and it wasn’t to get straight A’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who had exams? Me, and guess who was totally an ass and didn't write this chapter until like last night? Also me. So yeah, I'm really sorry but i already have like have of the next chapter written, so that update will be a lot sooner. So yeah, hope you like it!

     “LEVI!!!!” Someone banged on his door, startling Levi out of his study mode. He nearly fell out of bed as he tripped over all the paper around him.    
“What the hell do you want?” He ripped open the door to find Hanji and Erwin standing in the hallway. Hanji just marched right in. “Well come on in,” He left the door open for Erwin, who politely closed the door behind him.    
“You’ve been studying for  hours , come on do something fun!” They complained.   
“ Your definition of fun is not something  I particularly enjoy.”    
“Hey! I’m not  always going on and on about Demons.” Hanji nearly screamed as they ripped a picture off the wall. “This is ssssooooo cute who drew it?” Levi glanced over at the picture it was a cat. Eren had given it too him for his eighth birthday, even though Eren couldn’t draw for shit. He hadn’t even remembered he put that thing up. Iz had cleaned out his room and found it, she sent it in Levi’s “birthmas” care package last year. Along with the corny gingerbread scented candles and expensive tea leaves.   
“I don’t know; Eren gave it to me, at least, so-”   
“Eren, The demon? OhMyGoSH!”

        "And we lost 'em."   
Erwin pulled the desk chair over and sat backwards on it. Levi just sighed and pulled his Calculus book back onto his lap. He hated his normal classes, when would he ever use this shit? Demonology is much more useful.  Unless there was some unholy fiend (like the math professor) that could only be destroyed with continuous functions, there was no need for  calculus.  Unfortunately, he still needed the credit to graduate, so he fell back into the lull of formula’s and rates. Erwin tried to calm Hanji down and pull them back from science world with his soothing voice. At some point, Hanji lied across the opposite bed, and Erwin had swung his legs up onto Levi’s bed. Which Levi yelled at him for about dirty boots and how he doesn’t have enough money to be doing extra laundry. Levi switched to his Latin book.   
“I’m  huuuungry ” Hanji had stopped wondering about if Eren liked pasta for the moment (who knows how they got on that topic), and jumped onto Levi’s bed poking him until he gave in.    
“Fine! Get out and go get some fucking food!” Levi was about to throw the entire language of Latin at Hanji’s face if they kept touching him.    
“You need to eat too,” Erwin said, standing, “We’ll all go”   
“You don’t get to just volunteer me for stuff, ya know?”   
“Comes with friendship.” Erwin picked up the smaller boy by the arms and dragged him out of his dorm. Levi did not stop cursing and kicking at the blond until he had put him down outside. 

The air was warm; it was almost summer vacation after all. Levi was glad he had changed from the school uniform into his usual jeans, and t-shirt. Although he felt exposed without his jacket, anything was better than those uniforms. The fresh air was a welcome scent, the smell of street food, and the warm feel of midtown enveloped Levi as he walked with his friends. They talked about random things, little topics that you talk about with friends. They were in the middle of discussing how to pronounce “Ettnna” (A famous sorcerer) when Levi felt like he was being watched. Turning quickly he surveyed the immediate area. All surrounding restaurants were clear of suspicious figures. The air smelled slightly of cinnamon and sugar, which was familiar and comforting to Levi, but he couldn’t place the scent. Levi sat back in his seat, drinking from his glass as an attempt to slyly observe.    
“Why do you hold your glass like that, Levi? It looks so pretentious!”    
“Because I fucking want too”   
“You need at least two reasons, or it’s not a legitimate defense.” Hanji retorted.   
“Because I fucking can.”   
“No  fair !”   
“In his defense you did say only two reasons.” Erwin pointed his fork at Hanji, some pasta fell back onto his plate as he did so.    
“Pasta!” Hanji screamed in a high voice, Erwin and Levi both turned stunned to Hanji, who seeing their looks, muttered something about  “my baka friends … hetalia…”

The waitress came over and refilled their drinks, and Levi went back to surveying the area. That feeling hadn’t left, although whatever was watching him was extremely powerful, he could almost see the energy flowing towards the presence. Except he couldn’t and he had  no idea where this thing was, it didn’t feel threatening though, so Levi wouldn’t make a big deal about it.  

They finished their meal and went back to Levi’s dorm, technically Erwin was the only one that could be in the boy's dorm, but Hanji was making a statement. The three studied for a few more hours until Hanji went home, saying they were tired and hungry. (Even though they had some TV dinners on top of their actual meal.)

Erwin stayed a little longer, making sure him and Levi, both would pass the calculus test.    
“Goodnight, Levi” Erwin said on his way out the door, “I’ll see you in math tomorrow!”   
“Goodnight,” the curt goodbye was more than the usual nod, so Erwin felt special. Levi filed all of his work away, placing his textbooks back in their order and snuggling into bed. He hated the cold. Although, he did keep his room cool, because he liked to practically suffocate himself with blankets. He fell asleep thinking about demons, professors and ratios, and the scent of cinnamon and sugar. 

Levi woke up alert, he could feel something in his room. Carefully he reached under his pillow to grab his knife. Even if Levi was an extremely advanced sorcerer, one could only do magic when one had energy, and honestly who has energy in the morning? Levi is still very skilled with a knife, back from his childhood and early teens, and the adrenaline should give him enough energy to injure whatever as in his room. 

He peeked out from his comforter, searching the room for danger. He didn’t want to accidently injure one of Hanji’s experiments. He shuddered at the memory of Bean, who he didn’t kill, but apparently the demon was under Levi’s watch so it was still his fault. Levi would also like to make it clear that he suffered a fuck ton of punishment for the demons death. However when Levi looked out he saw nothing. Confused and sat up, his knife still gripped in his left hand. Instead of a danger, there was a brunette sitting on the other bed, an empty box of candy at his side.    
“Oh you’re awake.”   
“FUCK YOU EREN HOW DARE YOU EAT MY SKITTLES! I WAS SAVING ALL THE RED ONES!” Levi jumped out of bed lunging to the other boy. He picked up the box, practically in tears. “MY SKITTLES”   
“Jeez calm down.”   
“I’M COMPLETELY CALM!”   
“Okay, Okay just  wait ! Hold on, Levi” Eren’s green band flared on his arm for a second, and then he produced four very large boxes of skittles.   
“There, all better.” Levi “humphed” and took the candy.   
“I’m still mad at you.” He put it back in the clear bin and slid back under his bed.    
“Wait, why are you here?”   
“I didn’t want to be alone again. It’s been years and I miss you.” Eren gave him his big puppy eyes. It was weirdly cute, with Eren’s split pupils. Levi shook his head shooing the thought out of his head. He sat down on his bed, so he was facing the other boy.   
“You can’t really be here ya’ know.” Eren looked for an explanation. “You attacked my professor-” Eren started to say something but Levi glared at him and he stopped. “and I have final today, and it’s a school for sorcerers. Honestly, Eren why did you think you could just come here? Everyone is  trained on how to kill you.” Levi ran his fingers through his hair.    
“But they can’t _actually_ kill me,” He stood up and stretched, smirking. “Plus, It’s not like you really want me to leave.”   
“Fuck off.”   
“Aww, please?” He flashed his puppy eyes again. Levi looked away, silent. “ Pleeeeease ”   
“Fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend has this headcannon that Levi loves candy, and its his like secret obsession or whatever. So i wrote the ending for him, but i liked it too much to take it out, I'll probably write more candy-crazy Levi into this. Thanks for reading, the next chapter things will start to pick up, I'll update soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So i don't know how often i'll be updating but i'll get a schedule as the story progresses. Most of the Chapters wont be this long, but i wanted to set up the story, thank you so much for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
